


One More Night

by Madizenmadi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Friends With Benefits, M/M, One Night Stands, Post-Break Up, Sexual Content, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madizenmadi/pseuds/Madizenmadi
Summary: Even though their relationship is over, Roderich and Gilbert just can't seem to stay away from each other. Gilbert is getting tired of it, but he just can't seem to say no to Roderich.
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 35





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> This small drabble is totally, 100% not inspired by the song, One More Night by Maroon 5

The relationship should be over. No, it 𝘪𝘴 over. They both knew it was.

And yet, they continued on; showing up at the other’s door in times of lonesome. More often than not, however, it was Roderich back at Gilbert’s door.

Gilbert would have the words on his tongue. "No," was all he needed to say, "I’m not doing this anymore.”

But those words never seemed to leave his lips. He was always interrupted by the Austrian’s mouth against his, dripping with a lust so thick Gilbert’s words were suffocated in it. He’d cave in, as always, because Roderich always had a way of convincing him without even having to speak.

He’d pick the smaller man up and shove him against the door, where the Austrian would gasp and jump so his legs latched around Gilbert’s hips. He’d part his lips and sigh when their tongues connected, and he’d pull at Gilbert’s hair, drawing him closer like any space between them was lethal.

Then, Gilbert would stumble to his room, refusing to leave Roderich’s lip hold even when he almost tripped over furniture. While he would carry the smaller man to the bed for them to properly ravish each other, Roderich would hastily grasp and tug and pull at Gilbert’s clothes, yearning for the flushed skin underneath. Gilbert would get impatient, and he'd shove Roderich against the bedroom door first, fumbling for the doorknob while Roderich bruised his lips and rolled into his hips. After getting the door open, he'd practically toss him onto the bed and climb over him, letting nothing stand in their way from relieving that tension, that pent up lust, and that raw, unadulterated craving for the other’s body against theirs. 

Sometimes, they were so frantic they barely removed their clothes. Sometimes, with no clothes on their body they still couldn’t get close enough.

As prissy and uptight as Roderich was during the day, he was a damned freak in Gilbert’s bed: kinky, bossy, submissive and so damn 𝘵𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵.

They’d fuck each other, sometimes more than once, until they could barely move at the end of it enough to cover themselves. It’d get shameful, animalistic, dirty and lewd. 

No matter how they had sex, it always ended the exact same way.

In the morning, they’d gather their clothes- wherever they may be- and then be on their way. There was no talking, aside from a "𝘏𝘦𝘺, 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴." They’d be gone without a word, with no discussion of their night afterwards. 

This time though, Gilbert was ready, he was so damn ready to finally let those life-altering words finally escape his tongue. 

The knock on the door had already sounded, impatient and a bit sporadic. 

Gilbert turned the knob, parted his lips for the millionth time and began his words.

Before he could speak, hands grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him forward. Lips crashed against his violently, so violently that Gilbert both felt and heard the awful clacking of their teeth crashing together. A tongue was shoved down his throat and caused a strangled, garbled noise to escape him rather than a “No.”

The albino watched the brunette’s face as he passionately shoved his face to Gilbert’s. His eyebrows were furrowed, his eyes were squeezed shut and his hair was messy, his skin a little sweaty.

A desperate moan of need escaped Roderich and Gilbert finally said fuck it. He grabbed the Austrian’s beautiful thighs, wrapped them around himself and shoved him into the closed door for the billionth time, giving into Roderich’s wanton, physical begging for the raw, carnal pleasure he craved.

Next time, for sure, Gilbert will finally end it. After they both get one more night of satisfaction, they can go their separate ways.

Just.. one more night…

**Author's Note:**

> Listen,,, I was jamming out to Maroon 5 at 2AM and this happened. I'm a sucker for PruAus with needy Roderich
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are both welcomed and appreciated! 💕


End file.
